


Heathens

by lyaspaixao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, No Time Loop, Time Travel, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyaspaixao/pseuds/lyaspaixao
Summary: Following the path of her father and her brother, a time turner and a letter from an unexpected person is all it takes for Alexandra Kenley Lestrange-Malfoy's life as a Death Eater to become more interesting. Her arranged marriage to her childhood friend, Regulus Black, is coming and she will not disappoint her family. When the opportunity arises to prove her worth as a Death Eater, she was unable to contain herself. Under these circumstances, her perfect pure-blood mask is being used more than ever, now that she has met Lord Voldemort's young version, Tom Riddle.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ps: The laws of time and space are ignored in this fanfic and time-loops as well.

**3rd July, 1943**

"Shall we start?", Tom asked while sitting on his chair. The Knights of Walpurgis were waiting for him.

Abraxas Malfoy cleared his throat and looked at Tom. "I think I discovered how to prevent other unexpected events, like the half-breed and Dumbledore situation." That was new.

A mudblood was accidentally killed by the basilisk. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Dumbledore was suspicious about Tom, keeping an eye on him closer than ever. The headmaster of Hogwarts, Dippet, was planning on closing the school temporarily, but that was the worst scenario for the leader of the Knights. He couldn't stand the idea of having to spend more time in the orphanage with filthy muggles than he already did. The Cruciatus Curse sounded more pleasant.

So, in these circumstances, the most reasonable solution was to offer a guilty to the headmaster, putting the blame on someone else. Hagrid, the wizard who was half a giant, had to took one for the team. He had an Acromantula as a pet, the perfect disguise for the basilisk. Riddle informed Dippet about his thoughts, who happily expelled the half-breed and gave Tom an award for Special Services to the School. The Malfoy family was kind enough to write a letter to the headmaster requiring that he stayed at the manor during summer break.

His plan succeeds, as always, but he could tell that Dumbledore hadn't believed him for a second.

"You discovered?", it was said from the end of the table, everyone present turned their heads to look at Lestrange, who had his eyebrows raised while he took a sip from the glass of firewhiskey in his hands.

"You can say so," Malfoy smirked at the sight of his friend rolling his eyes. "The only thing you did was being a sneaky prat, as always."

"Stop arguing, this is not the time for your childish provocations," Tom interrupted before the annoying argument session took more of his time. "Abraxas, explain."

"Um, so, Lestrange and I have been thinking about what happened and we think it could be prevented if we knew the girl would enter the bathroom after curfew."

"This is kind of obvious. Don't you think, Malfoy?", this was Theodore Nott's time to intervene.

Abraxas rolled his eyes. "Stop being so fucking stupid, will you? As I was saying, we were thinking about what could be done, when Lestrange told me he saw my father talking to my mother about a letter from the Minister of magic. The Malfoy's time-turner was returned to the Gringotts vault after it had been used for Ministry purposes, whatever. The point is, the time-turner is in my possession."

Tom stretched his neck and put his right hand on his mouth as if he was contemplating the alternatives.

"Are you suggesting that we should use the time-tuner to know the results of our future actions?"

"Better," the eyes of his most loyal follower lit up like he was pretty much enjoying this conversation. "I think we should bring here someone from the future. It's easier to come back than to go forward. If we keep messing with time multiple times, the consequences would be unknow."

A chuckle escaped from Avery's lips. "And you don't considerate bringing someone from the future as 'messing with time'? You never fail to amuse me with your clever thoughts, Malfoy."

Alastair Lestrange served himself with another glass of firewhiskey because he knew this would take some time. "If we did this, hypothetically, what would make sure the time-traveler would help us? And how would we bring them here?"

Two of them nodded at this statement, Clifford Mulciber and Bentley Rosier, as Nott snorted. "I don't even think this should be our worry. You are implying that is easy to manipulate time enough to change our actions, to change the future. And if it is this easy, why don't more people try it? It seems like it is the obvious solution."

"Not everyone is a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and has a time-turner as a family heirloom," Abraxas said with his usual smirk. "I think this is why they say pure-bloods are spoiled."

'Why can't he just go straight to the topic and take something serious for once?', Riddle thought and sighed heavily. "Abraxas, as much as I like hearing you rambling all the time, we don't have all day. So, if you must, speak up."

Malfoy cleared his throat. "Answering Lestrange, we would contact my heir. And he will do as I ask, of course. For all the communication thing, I'd send a portkey through time with the time-turner itself and a letter from me, with the instructions for him to come to us. It is in fact, quite simple," the room fell silent, all of them paying attention to his words. "We will know the future, we could have everything we wanted and more."

They really could? The plan seemed sketchy in Riddle's mind. Something a weak person would do. A weak leader. All his followers seemed so sure that he would slip a couple times. Are they questioning his decisions? No. They would never. But directly, they're saying an assurance would make them feel better about his future plans. This was something to think about later. For now, Abraxas was confident about his theory, and looking forwardly, no real harm was presentable if they take precautions to not mess up the timeline.

Nott sighed. "Look, I think we shouldn't-" but he was interrupted when Tom turned his head to Abraxas.

"When could you do that?"

Malfoy's smirk was plastered on his face when he took the time-turner, a letter, and a keychain from his pocket, which Riddle assumed it was the portkey. "Just waiting for your approval, Riddle."

He took a deep breath and answered. "Do it."

Lestrange took a sip of his drink and Avery snorted as he put one elbow at the table and rested his forehead on his hand. "This is going to end up so fucking bad."

Maybe? It was a possibility, but not really. Tom considered himself capable of handling such thing.

"Yeah, it's kinda obvious. Malfoy planned it," Nott said.

Abraxas rolled his eyes; he does that a lot. "Shut the fuck up, Theo. I've thought about it a lot. My son is not going to fail us. I did the calculations for the time when he'll probably have our age. I'll send the portkey to the heir's room, my bedroom currently. There are no flaws in my plan."

"You sound pretty confident about your life in the future and that you'll have a son and not a daughter. What makes you so sure?", Rosier asked with furrowed eyebrows.

The Malfoy heir giggled. "My heir is a man, obviously. I'm going to have a son eventually, as I've always wanted. And I always get what I want."

Rosier scoffed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Always so full of yourself, Abraxas. One day your cockiness will be the death of you."

"It's a personality trait, at this point," Nott said chuckling.

Avery shook his head in disapproval. "More of a lifestyle-"

When they heard a loud sound, similar to Apparition, the Knights of Walpurgis snapped their heads to Malfoy, who no longer had the time-turner, a letter and a keychain in his hands.

All of them tensed on their chairs, as Theodore whistled and said "Shit is about to go down..."

"Language," Tom said beside his unbothered expression.

Nott gave him an indignant look. "We curse all the fucking time-" but he never finished his sentence. The sound similar to Apparition occurred again and when they turned their heads to look, a girl was standing next to the empty chair at the end of the table, opposite side of Tom's.

Their gasps were instantaneous and a couple of them visible flinches. Maybe due to the scare of someone abruptly appearing in front of them, or maybe it was just her.

Her platinum blonde hair, the same as Abraxas', and her aristocratic posture told all of them she was a Malfoy before a single word from her. But her eyes remarked the Lestrange family, close to black. The reason they were speechless was what she was wearing, a full black ballroom dress with matching gloves that go until her elbow and lips painted with a shade of red that looked like blood. They knew that colour very well. She was holding the time-turner in one hand and in another, a box of muggle cigarettes. The Knights and even their leader were staring at her, so they caught the moment when her blood-stained lips formed a smile and she opened her mouth to say something.

"Hello, my dear friends."


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I know this is pretty bad

**25th December, 1977**

The Malfoy family Yule ball is an annual event, basically an encounter between blood-purists. But with the "Yule spirit", the Malfoy's invite all pure-bloods, even the blood-traitors. This means the Potter's, including Siris Black, are coming too. Alexandra couldn't stop thinking about it. The tension between Regulus and Sirius is present even in Hogwarts, where they are floors distant from each other. Them in the same room, talking to the same people, is expecting too much about their relationship.

Regulus chuckled. "I can almost hear your brain working, Kenley."

"You know what I'm worrying about," she turned herself from the window of her room, where she was looking all the guests arriving, now looking Regulus in front of the mirror putting on his tie. "You can keep your composure. But if you say one word wrong, Sirius is going to explode in front of everyone. Father's going to be pissed and your mother might have a seizure."

Fixing his hair with his hands, a small smile appeared on his face. "A death worthy of Walburga Black, don't you think?"

"Your hair is wet, how do you expect it to stay in place?", she walked to him taking out her wand from a small pocket on her long black dress until she was facing him and casts a drying charm.

"My seventeenth birthday is tomorrow, you won't have to dry my hair anymore," he looked peaceful while her fingers ran through his messy hair, making it as neat as possible.

She pouted. "But I like fixing your hair."

"I know," he admitted.

Somebody knocked on the door. Then Molly, her favorite house-elf peered her head inside the room, "Master Abraxas Malfoy is requiring Misstress Alexandra downstairs."

Alexandra nodded. "We are going, Molly," and as quick as she came, the house-elf left.

When her attention turned to Regulus, he was looking at her with awe. "You look stunning, as always."

"And you look handsome, as always," she said while she took a mental picture of him in the black suit she picked to match her dress. "This suit serves you right, you look good in black."

He took her hand that had the engagement ring on top of the black silk glove that go until her elbow and snorted. "You are so dramatic."

She rolled her eyes. "Would you rather everyone see the Dark Mark on my left forearm?"

"I prefer you out of Azkaban."

"Me too," she sighed.

Regulus inclined himself on her direction and kissed her left cheek. "Come on, let's go downstairs," he gave her his left arm. "So you can talk to your lovely future mother-in-law."

"After our marriage you won't have to talk to her anymore, I promise. We can live here," he arched his eyebrows but just nodded and gave her a thankful smile, leading them downstairs.

\--------------------

Alexandra and Regulus talked to the guests, welcoming all of them, as Narcisa e Lucius were on France for their honeymoon and her father was nowhere to be seen

They had just talked to the Prewett family when Alex looked at the door and smiled when she saw Bellatrix, now a Lestrange, walking in with her husband Rodolphus and his brother Rabastan. Her dress covered her arms until her wrist, as a form of hiding the Dark Mark.

Bellatrix's face lit up when she saw Alexandra, but she contained herself and walked slowly towards her friend. "Hello Andra," she pulled Alex into a hug and whispered in her ear. "You look hot in this dress."

The younger Malfoy laughed. "Thank you, Trix. You look hot as well, green is your colour."

They pulled away from each other and faced Regulus greeting Rodolphus and Rabastan.

"Hello, cousin", Bellatrix said to Regulus, who quickly let go of Rabastan's hand and turned to her.

"Hi Bella", he kissed her hand, more of respect than liking. He wasn't very fond of her because Regulus consider her a crazy bitch, but she is still a part of the Noble and Ancient House of Black. 

At the same time, Rodolphus and Rabastan kissed Alexandra's cheek and the first one said "Looking ravishing, Alex."

She smiled at the compliment, "Thank you, Rodolphus."

All of them became silent at the sight of the Potters arriving with Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Lily Evans. This is going to be bad enough with the disowned Black here, but with a muggle-born too, the disaster is guaranteed. Blood-purists are more tolerant with blood-traitors than with muggle-borns. They don't even have decorum enough to don't call people slurs in the most inadequate situations possible.

It was already expected to Bellatrix make a comment about Sirius, she can't shut up when the matter is him. "Well, well, well... if it isn't the blood-traitor."

Sirius ignored her and turned to his brother. "Happy Christmas, Reggie," he said with a mocking tone.

Regulus visible flinches at the nickname. "Do not call me that."

Trying to avoid the awkwardness, Alex shook hands with James parents, gave Lily and James a hug and welcomed Peter.

"Hello, love," Sirius said to her with a smirk. "Not going to give me a hug?"

She raised her chin. "Hi Sirius, where is my favorite marauder?", was all he received.

His smirk flattered for a second. "Furry Little Problem," she nodded and he walked past her with the not-so-welcomed guests following him.

Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers just walked away after this, without a word. Everyone had arrived, but her father and his friends weren't there. 'They are probably drinking upstairs' she thought, but when she looked at the mahogany stairs, she saw them coming. Her father, Abraxas Malfoy, and his old school friends. Theodore Nott, Alastair Lestrange, Harold Avery, Bentley Rosier and Clifford Mulciber.

Lestrange is her only uncle. He was her mother's brother, because now she is pretty much dead. Rosier and his sister, Druella, are her godparents. The rest of them are just her friends.

Theo was the first one to notice her and started to walk towards her.

When he reached her, he couldn't stop his mouth, "I wonder what would have on your left forearm if you took off those gloves."

She smirked. "A tattoo, or something."

He laughed and gave her a drink. "You look beautiful, Lexie."

"Oh, I know, Theo," she smirked and took a sip of the firewhiskey. "Where is your son?"

He sighed. "Getting plastered somewhere with Barty and Avery Junior, Rosier's spawn is too busy running after the Greengrass girl."

Regulus laughed. "Nothing new, then?"

"I wish I has some gossip, Black. Everything is dry as fuck this times," Theo said. "Lexie, your father is looking for you," and then he walked away.

Her betrothed faced her. "Go find him. I'm going to talk to Rosier's spawn."

She snorted at the name he called his best mate and began to search for Abraxas, which didn't take long, since he was in the middle of the room talking to Regulus' parents. They looked excited to see her, but her father pushed her aside and whispered in her ear. "He is in the third floor, east wing."

Alex thanked her father for the warning, besides being a Death Eater, she didn't want to run into Voldemort out of a meeting.

Walburga cleared her throat behind her, which made her put a false but convincing smile on her face before turning around. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Black, I'm glad that you could come today."

They looked pleased for her composure before Walburga decided to start talking. "It's a pleasure to be here, Alexandra. In fact, I was hoping to see you. We have business to take care of."

Alex didn't demonstrate to be nervous, but her guts twisted. If Walbulga Black wants to talk to you, it can't be no good. She just nodded. "Is it something important? We can have a drink upstairs."

Regulus' mother smiled. "I would love to."

\--------------------

"So," Walburga sipped her drink. "As you know, Regulus' birthday is tomorrow and he will finally be of age. Your wedding is scheduled to the summer when he's out of Hogwarts. Since you are one year older than him, I was wondering, wouldn't you like to marry him this summer? I know he'll still be at Hogwarts, but in one day, you both are going to be of age and you seem to like each other a lot."

Fucking Walburga Black. Her hopeful look didn't go unnoticed by Alexandra. She knew very well how bad Walburga wanted this marriage to happen. The biggest reason, to prove to the Sacred Twenty-Eight that the House of Black isn't a bunch of blood-traitors, after Sirius fiasco. But despite Walburga second intentions, she isn't against marrying Regulus sooner. The wedding is inevitable, and for her it didn't really matter when.

She smiled before she said, "I'd love to marry Regulus sooner, Mrs. Black. I'm glad you told me this idea very early, now I can take my time to find a dress."

A large weight seems to have been taken off the shoulders of the matriarch. Her features were no longer tensed and she grinned, "You no longer have to call me Mrs. Black, Alexandra. I'll be your mother-in-law."

It was so hard to fake happiness when you're looking at a mad woman who mentally and physically abused her two children and used the Cruciatus curse on her rebel son. But Alex managed well, her mother was the same before she died.

"Very well, Walburga. I'm happy we talked about this. I'll owl you when I go buy the dress, I would like Cissa and Bella to be there too. We're going to have fun," When she finished her sentence, Regulus' mother gave her a last smile and left.

The marriage wasn't something to be nervous about, it didn't seem bad to marry Regulus at all. He was her best friend and the closest thing she had of her humanity.

Alex headed to her room to get her muggle cigarette pack, it was Lestrange's and Rosier's influence. In general, her father's friends were all bad examples.

When she opened the door, there was something on her bed. She picked up the letter and opened it, widening her eyes at the date.

>   
> 3rd July, 1943
> 
> My heir,
> 
> I know you are probably very confused right now, but I need your help. Please, go to the dining room in the second floor and use the time-turner I sent you with this letter. Turn it 13 times and a half to come to my time. Your help is essencial.
> 
> Your father,
> 
> Abraxas Malfoy  
> 

She can recognize her father's handwriting anytime, and this was undoubtedlly his. What kind of emergency could have happened? There's only one way to discover. And above it, she would hate to disappoint her father. Alex let the letter on her bed, Regulus will read it when he comes to sleep. Just as a precaution, in case of something went wrong. She went to the dining room and stood in front of the table. She had the time-turner in one hand and her cigarette pack in the other.

When she turned it how many times her father told her, she was suddenly facing a group of boys. They looked terrorized to see her there, and their gasps were audible. Alexandra couldn't restrain her smiled when she realized who she was facing, she could recognize them at any time. 

They didn't look too much different from what she knows. Now she could see it, her school friend, Theodore Nott, is an identical copy of his father. Alex could tell which ones are her uncle and her godfather. Avery had a poker face like always and Mulciber was trying to hide his shock.

But at the end of the table, staring at her, she didn't know him. She had never seen his face on her whole life, but the atmosphere could tell who we is. He was sitting with his back straight and his face was deadpanned. Not a single emotion. He didn't need to have Voldemort's appearance to act like him. She was facing the first Death Eaters in a meeting.

"Hello, my dear friends."

She was still smiling when she sat in the chair opposite Tom. If she could love someone, it would be these people. They were looking at her with wide eyes, but she ignored them. Alex put the time-turner on the table, leaving only the cigarette box in her left hand. All Tom could see was the ring on her finger. The Knights haven't said anything, so she took her time slowly opening the box and bringing the cigarette to her lips. But before she could light them, she stopped and focused her attention to Rosier.

_"Do you already smoke?"_ , she asked in French and held out a cigarette in his direction. Alexandra knew that he wasn't fluent in English until he was out of Hogwarts. The Rosier family came from France when he was eleven and he had a difficult time making friends due the lack of communication and became an introvert. As her godfather, Bentley taught her his first language so they could communicate between them. Spending her summer holidays in the Rosier manor at Paris was a plus. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, after a few seconds he took in from her hand.

_"Yes, ma'am. Thank you,"_ Rosier nodded. Lestrange also received one and didn't look surprised. He didn't have time to pick up the lighter in his pocket because she snapped her fingers and all three cigarettes were lit. They widened their eyes in shock, she thought it was for the wandless and non-verbal magic.

A paled Abraxas stood up from his chair and shouted, "The Ministry trace!", he looked like he was going to pass out. Certainly, Aurors entering the doors of the Malfoy Manor didn't look like a good front page at The Daily Profet to him.

Her smile totally vanished when Abraxas pronounced himself. He always had something to say. "The trace doesn't apply to wandless magic, Abraxas," Alex slowly took a drag from the fag, not bothering with her father's worries. "And I'm of age."

The Dark Lord has not yet spoken to her.

The smoke from their cigarettes filled the room, but the others didn't look bothered. Abraxas had a confused look on his face, "You know me?"

"You never were clever, but now you are being too stupid even for your standards. The similarity is not enough?", she exhaled the smoke and laughed. It was so fun to strike his ego. Their relationship was non-existent on her time. They only talked about Death Eaters' business and when they talked about something else, they argued. His personality conflicted with hers, they didn't match. Also, his preference for her brother, Lucius, bothered Alex so much that sometimes she couldn't stand being in the same room as him. Fortunately, she had enough people who could fill her life of the emptiness that Abraxas left.

Avery laughed too. "I agree with the Miss Malfoy here."

She couldn't help her grin. "Actually, is Lestrange-Malfoy."

Alastair Lestrange tilted his head and asked. "Corina?"

A cold chill went through her body to the use of her mother's name. It has been two years since her death. Her face was blank when she said. "My dead mother, yes," Lestrange didn't express any emotion neither.

"What happened?", he took a drag from the fag.

It didn't go unnoticed by them the twitch on her lips. "She got what she deserved," Alastair only nodded in comprehension; he knew his sister very well. She never was a good person, and apparently, not a good mother neither. He could recognize that ghost of a smile anywhere, exactly like his sister when she was proud of doing something wrong. The face, the eyes, the smile...

"Stop comparing me to her," she said. "I'm not a helpless crazy bitch."

Theo chuckled. "Stepping on her grave, I see."

"How do you know I'm comparing you?", Lestrange furrowed his brows.

Alex joined Theo in the chuckles. "Your mind is practically screaming your thoughts to me," she said. "Plus, Alastair, you are not as subtle as you like to think."

Tom tilted his head and looked at her with curious eyes. He seemed to be the only who understood her slight reference of being a Legilimens.

"Who are you?", her father was still standing, too shocked to think straight, so he stuttered. "My heir is a g-girl?"

The scowl on his face hade her blood boil. He only wanted Lucius as a son, he had made it clear multiple times.

Snapping her fingers and vanishing the cigarette, she put her elbows on the table and rested her face on her hands. Alex remembered to smile; it was a habit she acquired from her mother. She remembered how terrifying it was to not know what to expect from her mother because her pure-blood mask was always on place. Years later, she discovered why the pure-bloods were so capable of controlling their emotions and facial expressions. The ability of closing your mind from impulsive emotions was the key of occlumency, the art of being able to shield your mind from legilimens attacks. 

"Although it's impressing how your favouritism is so strong that it can travel past time, I must inform you that I'm not your heir," Abraxas seated again and looked so disgustingly relieved. "But don't look so relived, Abraxas. You raised a weak son. A pathetic excuse of a wizard."

His face went red immediately and Alex wondered if he was going to defend someone he doesn't even know. 

"Silence," now she turned her head to the young man seating in front of her. The future Dark Lord, looking directly in her eyes. So handsome at this age, what a shame. "If you are not the heir, why were you in his room?"

"How should I address you?" 

"What do you mean? My name is Tom Riddle," he narrowed his eyes. "You don't know me in the future?"

Alexandra grinned. "Oh, I know you quite well. I know how much it bothers you to be improperly addressed," she fixed her posture and recoiled her back in the chair and smirked as she said. "My Lord."

The flick of emotion on his face when he realised that what he always craved for happened in the future was memorable, but suddenly was replaced with an angry look. He always hated the thought of someone knowing more than him.

"What do you mean?" 

"You know what I mean, Tom," her amusement was back. "And answering your previous question, I wanted the bigger bedroom of the Manor beside the Head of House one. I asked my brother in a duel for the room. He lost."

"The Malfoy Heir lost a duel to you?", Tom asked with raised eyebrows.

"As I said, a weak wizard."

The room fell silent as they looked to each other. The others were just gazing between their Lord and the Malfoy girl.

"Knights, leave us," Tom ordered.


	3. Chapter Two

After his followers left the room, Alexandra had a playful smirk on her face. It was pretty obvious what he wanted. From the date of the letter Abraxas sent her, they were in 1943. Tom Riddle had sixteen years, before he became the boy who made all the wrong choices. She could see his diary, his first future Horcrux, inside the left pocket of his robes. She assumed that he wouldn't tell the others about his true intentions with a time-traveller, there was two reasons of why she was there. 

Tom Riddle would never discuss something this important in front of people he didn't even consider his friends. He would tell them later, and that's what happened in the future. Only his Inner Circle of Death Eaters, the ones with the Dark Mark, knew about the Horcruxes. This information could be used against him in the wrong hands, then nobody knew their localization. 

This was also a great method of increasing his follower's faith in him. You don't need to fear losing your leader to the opponent if he was a r powerful immortal wizard with nothing to lose. 

If he wanted to hear about Horcruxes, she could teach him how to do it, she already had two. This meant his relatives were still alive. He hadn't killed them, yet. Maybe he wanted to know about them too. Alex could tell him, after all, she knew everything about him. Not by the choice of his future self, obviously. But when she saw his name on the cover of his diary two years ago, Tom Marvolo Riddle, it was easy to track him down. The fact that he was a parselmouth, a speaker of the snakes' language, just made things easier. A descendent of Salazar Slytherin. Also, a half-blood. 

She was debating if she should tell him everything, but first she needed to hear his questions. Not telling him about his past was going against the orders of her leader? When Lord Voldemort wakes up tomorrow, is it worse that he remembers her disobedience or her being nosy? It didn't matter, she was going to be crucio'd same way. He was her mentor in the Dark Arts and she also had other knowledges, but she would never go against him in the current circumstances.

"Am I a Dark Lord in your time? Like Grindelwald?", he asked with eager in his eyes. Of course this was his first question.

Her smirk became bigger. "Don't compare yourself to Grindelwald. You accomplished what he never did."

He almost smiled, it was the greatest display of emotion she saw coming from him. The promise of global domination really made him happy. 

"You know my goals?"

"Yes. I am what today you would call a Knight of Walpurgis."

Tom's face features fell quickly and were replaced with a scowl she knew very well. "I changed the name?", oh, his priorities.

"I really like 'Death Eaters'," his face regained a pleased expression. "You don't?"

He wasn't going to contest his own choices, for sure. 

"I guess so." 

He was so different and so identical to Voldemort at the same time, you could see were one ended and the other started. They had the same pure-blood act and air of superiority. Something that made all people pay attention when they were speaking or even walking. But at the same time, Tom had something Voldemort hadn't, emotions. 

His younger self with his soul intact was capable of feeling. Being conceived under Amortentia, a love potion, just makes you uncapable of love, but not general feelings. She was an example; affection was still an option. It was your choice to remain with your empathy or not. Voldemort was a demonstration of total lack of empathy. Tom was still a sociopath with questionable morals and capable of murder, but he wasn't a void.

\--------------------

Tom was shocked and beyond angry.

"What do you mean 'they don't teach the Dark Arts at Hogwarts anymore'?"

"And wandless magic. You see, when you gained power, some things changed," she cleared her throat. "Members of the Sacred Twenty-Eight are all considered Death Eaters from the outsiders. Hogwarts' curriculum doesn't include Dark Arts anymore because they believe it is purely evil. The Slytherin house is now some sort of joke and target of pranks from other houses because 'everyone from Slytherin is evil and a Death Eater'. I mean, they are not completely wrong, but these stereotypes piss me off."

That wasn't a surprise, he thought. Reprisals would be frequent. Humans do this when they face something they don't fully understand. They close themselves, put on a barrier.

But in some way, he was proud. Proud of doing such great things that he was feared enough to cause changes. That was the whole point, to change the Wizarding World.

"I am surprised Dippet agreed with this crap. He isn't a bright Headmaster but not oblivious neither."

She laughed loudly. This made him raise his brows, he hated the impression of someone laughing of him.

"Dear Merlin, you're really going to hate this one; Dippet isn't the Headmaster anymore. This is one of the main reasons of why occurred so many changes in the past decades, there is a new Headmaster. You know him, I think you love him too, Dumbledore."

In the moment his name left her lips, Tom looked gobsmacked. "Dumbledore is the Headmaster?" She just nodded. It wasn't a good idea to provoke him in intense moments.

"That man lives to make my life miserable."

She snorted for his humour. "I'm sure he does, Tom."

"I didn't ask your name...?"

"Alexandra, Alex."

"So, Alexandra," she rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. "How much do you know about my personal stuff in the future?"

"I already know what you want to ask me. Just ask."

He narrowed his eyes and seem to contemplate for a second. Should he trust her? Well, his future self does.

"How do I make a Horcrux?"

Alex almost jumped in excitement, she found very thrilling to see history happening.

"Fascinating the idea of splitting your soul, isn't it? I'm sure Slughorn was very vague on his explanation, but I can tell you how to do it. Your soul is already in two pieces for the murder of Myrtle Warren. Now, you just have to put it on an object."

His eyes were glossy in anticipation, he couldn't wait to do it.

"In one condition," she said.

Tom wasn't sure if his eyebrows were capable of arching higher. "I'm lost, aren't you supposed to do what I want?"

"Fine, it's not a condition, only a small favour in return."

"I'm listening only because I am genuinely curious, what do you want?"

Bargain with the Dark Lord. Quite interesting if you asked her. She smiled. "I want to have permission to call you 'Tom' in my timeline. Your name kind of bothers me."

"Is that so? A name is capable of bothering Ms. Alexandra Malfoy?"

"Lestrange-Malfoy," she corrected.

He totally ignored what she said, it looked like he did that a lot with people around him. "What is my name?"

"Lord Voldemort."

\--------------------

When she returned to her time, she was nervous. The previous Knights of Walpurgis would remember everything that happened in 1943. Would they be angry with her? It was their own fault. 

Her deal with Tom was tumbling her ears. It was only a joke to her, but would the Dark Lord have such humour to understand it? He never used the Cruciatus Curse on her because he never needed to, she never failed. He was her entitled Master and teacher in the Dark Arts but never directly tortured her. Alex was used to the curse, her parents used to perform it on her as a punishment until Barty and Bellatrix taught her how to transform the pain in something bearable.

Being in the same room as a powerlessness version of Voldemort and having the upper hand was dangerous, she discovered now. The power she had went straight to her head. 

Her greed and pride would be the death of her.

The door of her bedroom was locked when she reached the knob, then, she muttered an unlocking charm _"Alohomora"_ and opened the door. Regulus was sitting at the edge of her bed, not wearing his black suit anymore, but his pyjamas. He had the letter in his hands and furrowed eyebrows. He immediately stood up when she entered the room, now his face softening.

"Where were you?"

Alex turned to her closet to change into her nightgown, but not before answering. "You know where I was, Regulus."

His incredulous scoff was audible even behind the doors. Having to deal with Regulus' protective bullshit was not something she pleased right now. He had so many emotions and wanted to show every one of them to her all the time, not everybody, but her. For some motive, his guard was always down near her.

As if she could understand him. He knew the consequences of being conceived into a love potion and still acted like she was normal. That's what happens when you start to act like a character you created for too long, the possibility of forgetting which part of you is real. In this case, he always seemed to forget.

"What you did was insanely reckless, you could have been stuck in the past," he said angrily.

She snapped the door open, now facing Regulus close. "That's what it means to be a Death Eater, anything for the cause. You should know, since you will be one soon," his eyes were full of indecision, Alex knew he didn't want to receive the Dark Mark, but she couldn't help him if he was a blood-traitor. Regulus didn't have help from the Light side like Sirius had, the Gryffindor Prince, him and Andromeda being considerate the only good Blacks.

"You could have at least warned me, Kenley," she didn't even look at his face, she was too busy fixing herself under the blanket.

There it was, the unconscious desire to occupy a different space in her life calling her by her middle name, something only him did. She wondered if he knew how petty he was being.

"Reggie, please, let's sleep" she gestured towards the bed.

The kind of manipulation she used on him worked, calling him by a nickname made him happy, Alex knew that. She could see the twitch in his lips and a faint smile as he lied in the bed next to her and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer and placing his head on the curve of her neck.

Regulus knew she couldn't say anything about her task because he wasn't a Death Eater, but that was okay to him, he had her presence.

\--------------------

A loud sound made her woke up, looking to the side, she saw it was Molly, the house-elf.

"Master Abraxas asked Molly to fetch Mistress Alexandra, he is waiting in the dining room in the second floor."

She rolled her eyes at the hour, could it be more early to a Death Eater meeting? 

"Thank you, Molly."

The house-elf bowed and then disappeared. Regulus was still sleep, so she had to untangled herself from him and dress her black robes. She had to go quickly, it's not wise to let them waiting.

When she Apparated into the room, Theo Nott chocked on his tea.

"Very fast," he mumbled.

Alex narrowed her eyes. "Some of us don't take a whole hour to dress up."

She made a quick glance against the room and recognized the faces. Her father, Abraxas Malfoy, and his friends. Much older than how she saw them yesterday in 1943, but they were in the same seats. This made her feel nostalgic for something she didn't live. 

"I have to say it, time made you no good."

Avery, Rosier, Mulciber and Lestrange were the ones that could take a joke and laughed, because Nott looked like he had been slapped on the face and Abraxas was angry.

"Let's see how good looking you will be in thirty years," Theo said challenging.

She smirked. "I won't look one day after seventeen."

Realization covered Nott's features when he remembered about her Horcruxes, only a few knew. "That's not fair-"

Her father apparently had enough because he clenched his fist and smacked them against the table. "Why did you go? I clearly wanted Lucius, my heir, to show up. Yet, you still decided it would be a good idea to get yourself into other people's business."

Alexandra raised her eyebrows at his unnecessary wrath, he looked like a child with anger issues. "I fail to see how any of this is my fault, father, since you were the one who sent it to my bedroom. I did what any of you would have done. It clearly was something that concerned the Dark Lord, and I was right. My answers were better than whatever rubbish Lucius would tell him, I'm sure."

Abraxas started to point at her face while he talked. "Your inability to follow direct orders will get you in trouble someday. He doesn't accept insubordination."

She rolled her eyes. "Did you just call me here to tell me this? Because today is Regulus birthday and I'd like to give him my full attention."

He took a moment to calm down and stared at her. Alex could see a bit of worry in his eyes. "The Dark Lord wishes to speak to you; he's waiting for you.

She only turned around and left the room so they couldn't see any trace of fear on her face. The Dark Lord wanted to talk to her after yesterday, it couldn't be no good. Slowly dragging her feet, she climbed the stairs and arrived at his door. Alex knocked and the door went open. The only trace of light filling the room was the open window, which he was staring at. His bed looked untouched and there was nothing in the room beside furniture.

Voldemort didn't turn around, he continued to look outside. "Join me, Alexandra," her hands were united behind her back while she walked to him and stopped by his right side. "The day looks beautiful, doesn't it?"

She nodded. "I agree, my Lord."

This made him turn his head to glare and her, his mouth was trying to do something that looked like a smile, but it looked forced. "Not requiring your part of the deal, I see."

"I would never, my Lord. I care for my life too much." 

Now he really laughed. She wondered if it was a genuine laugh or it was an automatic response of his body to something that looked like a joke. "You're wiser than it looks like," he turned his attention to outside again and they were silent for a moment before he decided to speak again. "I brought you here so I can tell you what you should tell my younger self. If I recall, you'll meet him again in Hogwarts when your classes return."

Relief was the only thing she could feel, even if she didn't let it show. "Of course."

"You must be the one to teach him how to do an Horcrux when you meet again. With the information you told him, he will find the rest of his relatives and will kill each one of them. He will be ready when the time comes."

She nodded. "Yes, my Lord."

He turned to face her again. "You may go. I believe young Regulus just woke up."

Alexandra bowed her head and left the room without another word.


	4. Chapter Three

Her room was still dark as she opened the door. She no longer was in her Death Eater robes, having transfigured them into normal robes, she didn't want to scare him. For some reason, she cared about what he thought of her. Regulus was still lying-in bed looking at the ceiling, a frown on his face, but when he saw Alex opening the door he immediately sat up, smiling.

He probably thought she had a mission today because he woke up and she wasn't there, but she isn't this kind of cruel. Today was his seventeenth birthday, he was finally an adult in the Wizarding World, and unfortunately, would receive the Dark Mark. 

However, Alexandra was determined to make his day at least bearable. 

She was a bit nervous to give him his birthday gift, he did not like the idea of her being immortal. One day people will start asking questions, and she hoped to be the Minister of Magic by then.

"I thought you were occupied today," he said trying to be unbothered but he was repressing a smile.

"No, Regulus. I asked Mulciber to cover it for me, he was delight to do me this favour," she walked to the bed and wrapped her arms around him. "Happy birthday, love."

He hugged her back, making the moment lasts until it's over. Regulus knew she didn't like physical touch, even more when implied affection. They didn't kiss. Never. It was weird considering they were going to marry in six months, but their relationship was strict platonic and built in a long-term friendship. They were going to marry, but they weren't dating.

Alexandra sat on the bed beside him and reached a package that was under her bed. She placed it on his lap and had a rare smile on her face. "Open it."

Regulus was excited to see what she got him because she isn't a very thoughtful person when it comes to friends, but she seemed to have a soft spot for him.

When he opened the package, he saw a silver ring in the shape of a snake, supposed to wrap around your finger. He touched it and felt a warm wave travel through his hand. For some reason, the ring made him feel things. Warmth, kindness, protection.

He widened his eyes. "Is this what I think it is?"

She nodded. "Yes, a Horcrux. A part of my soul."

It seemed appropriate to her considering the circumstances, Regulus was her betrothed. She still had to tell him about the anticipation of the wedding. Alex had a plan to her Horcruxes. She already had two and was planning the third, she was going to make it with Tom Riddle. 

The fear of dying wasn't so important to her as it was to Lord Voldemort, but still, she considered it a weakness. Why would you want to be mortal when you could be one of the most powerful sorceresses alive? She didn't intend to hide it, but to give it to other people protect. 

The materialization of her affection, a person who she was going to spend her life with.

A part of her family, even if her immortal body couldn't have children.

Her Master, the person who moulded her and taught her everything she knew.

It sounded stable, correct, secure. Yet, Regulus shook his head and gave it to her. "I can't accept it; this is too much to take care of, Kenley. You can't act like you don't give a bloody damn about me and then give me a piece of your soul." 

The witch gave it back to him. "It's important for me that you keep it. Don't argue with me about this," they stared at each other for a couple seconds before he reluctantly put it on his index finger of his right hand, his ring finger already had an engagement ring, like hers. But she would never tell him that if he wears that, she would always know where he is. Alex would do anything to prevent his fate from entering that stupid cave.

"Thank you, it's beautiful. I'll protect it," he nodded.

She smiled. "I was hoping you would like it," she got up and went towards the door. "Now, go take a shower in my bathroom, I'll use another one. Everybody is waiting us for breakfast, we have plans for the day."

His face fell. "The Death Eaters?"

"No, they went home. I was talking about our friends."

\--------------------

Barty Crouch Jr, Lawson Avery, Evan Rosier and Thadeus Nott were seated in the dining room eating toast and drinking mimosas. Severus Snape was holding a glass of water and with a scowl on his face to how loud Barty was laughing at some nonsense Avery just said.

Lawson is identical to his father, Harold, in appearance and sense of humour while Thadeus lacked any hint of Theodore in his whole body. They are complete opposites. Thadeus is cold, prejudiced and proud when his father is the same thing as a golden retriever.

Evan is calm like her godfather and always knew what to say in matters of advice. He was loyal to Regulus like no one as his best mate. Severus is bitter, distant and sarcastic as someone can be, but he was a brilliant wizard.

Barty is special to her in some way because he is totally mad and the only one who had seen her bad side. He never judged Alex for it, instead, he encouraged her. The respect she had for Barty came after, when he taught her how to take the torture curse in the best way possible. His father used it constantly as a punishment. With Bellatrix, they were the most feared Death Eaters inside the ranks. The common denominator was insanity.

Lawson grinned when he saw Regulus and Alexandra approaching the table. "Look who decided to join us, if it isn't Mr. And Mrs. Black."

Alex smiled while seating. "Hello, Avery. Nice to see you too."

Severus scoffed. "Can we just eat?"

"Are you in a hurry, Severus? A shame, I don't even know why you came in the first place," Nott said with a peaceful look on his face, making Snape clench his jaw and fists.

Before it was too late, Rosier intervened. "You are being rude, Thadeus. Today is Regulus' birthday and your shit behaviour won't be excused," he turned to face his best friend. "Happy birthday, Reg."

Regulus nodded. "Thank you, Evan."

They started to talk about quidditch and Alex zoned out of the conversation. Barty noticed and whispered to her. "I'm excited for later."

He truly looked excited, grinning and bouncing his legs. She knew this sensation, receiving something considered and honour, the Dark Mark.

"Me too," she said. "It'll be good to see you at the meetings with us."

Barty looked nervous for a moment and then said. "Avery and Severus said it hurts a lot, that they even passed out."

"Do not worry about that. It hurts like being crucio'd, you can take it. Try not to scream in front of the Dark Lord, he will like you if you don't."

He looked happy for the reassurance and advice. "Thanks, Alex."

She was a little bit nervous for Regulus. His pain tolerance wasn't high and for her it sounded like kicking a puppy. Barty would do well, but she was certain Thadeus would rip his lungs out with screams. He never took the torture curse before because his father, Theodore, was too good for that. 

Suddenly, the conversation stopped and the boys got up from the table without another word, leaving her and Severus alone. Evan was kind enough to explain. "We're going to play a little bit of quidditch outside."

She nodded. "Sure. Me and Severus we have some things to sort out."

Rosier went to the backyard, leaving the two friends alone. Alexandra glared at him. "Let's go to my study, Sev. We have a spell to craft."

\--------------------

Hours passed and they couldn't get the spell right. It was all good, beside the hand movement. The art of spell craft was one of the most difficult for a wizard, even Dumbledore haven't tried yet. But two recent adults with large egos were determined to make it work.

Their knowledge of the Dark Arts was extensive and they wanted to make a contribution to dark wizards. This spell, Sectumsempra, was supposed to make little cuts on the victim's body and make them choke on their own blood.

The spell was fatal after some minutes, but it was reversible. There were also a counter-spell that was supposed to heal the victim very fast. The agony and pain it caused was enough to make anyone spill information, it was a great addition to the Death Eater arsenal.

"Bloody spell!" Severus shouted after his tenth attempt. A bird they bought at Diagon Alley was the target to all of their failed attempts.

"We just need to get the handwork right. The theory is all good, Sev."

He nodded, still pissed at his inability of performing this spell. "I know, but it's the worst part."

"We knew it would not be easy."

"Yeah, but not this fucking difficult!" he shouted and faced the bird. _"Sectumsempra."_

Not even a single cut. It was frustrating.

Severus collapsed onto the couch in a dramatic way. She sat on the edge of her desk, equally frustrated, but not letting it show. Somebody knocked on the door and she quickly snaped her fingers, making the bird vanish.

"Come in."

The door opened and Regulus peered them, with Barty standing behind him. He was going to say something when que abruptly stopped and furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you two doing?"

Alex shrugged. "Just chatting away from my father. What's up?" 

Severus didn't say anything, they agreed in doing this in secret. He couldn't stand the public humiliation if they failed, even though she is sure they're going to make it.

Regulus did look convinced; he understands her need to be away from her father. "The boys want to go to the Leaky Cauldron to have lunch and my first legal drink."

She got up. "Okay, let's go. Come on, Sev."

He got up too because he knew he'd have to Apparate one of them side-along. Only him, Alexandra and Avery already had Apparition classes because they were older, now they always had to bring with them Barty, Evan, Thadeus and Regulus.

"Evan is waiting for you downstairs," Regulus said to Severus. 

Barty and Regulus entered the room while Severus left, Alexandra was the only one capable of Apparating two people side-long without splinching any of them. She intertwined her fingers with Regulus and Barty offered his arm, which she took.

They appeared in front of the Leaky Cauldron, Evan and Severus arriving soon after. When they entered, Avery and Thadeus were already drinking firewhiskey. 

"Go sit with them, I'll order," she said to Regulus, who gestured to his friends to follow him.

\--------------------

Evan started. "I'm just saying, Avery, you can't call a teacher 'hot' and expect me to stay here and listen you talk about McGonagall's arse."

Avery rolled his eyes. "I'm just stating facts, lads."

Regulus had a glass on his hands and was laughing so much. His cheeks were red because of the firewiskey he had all day. Barty was also finding Evan's discomfort funny while Thadeus and Severus sat in silence, Alexandra the only one noticing.

"Are you looking forward for soon, Thadeus?" They weren't close enough to use first names but calling him "Nott" sounded like a disrespect to Theodore, Thadeus wasn't worthy of caring the surname.

The table fell silent at the reference of the Death Eater meeting where Thadeus, Barty, Evan and Regulus would receive the Dark Mark.

"Indeed, Alex," he said, but then looked to Regulus and smirked with malice. "But not as much as Regulus."

The wizard shifted in his seat at the remark of him didn't want to serve the Dark Lord. He'd be dead if other Death Eaters knew about his hesitation. He'd also be dead if he didn't take the mark, but Alex could help him once he was officially a Death Eater.

She smiled. "I'm sure he is excited, imagine receiving the Dark Mark on your birthday, what an honour. We both know how much the Dark Lord wants to initiate a member of the Black family."

She could see Thadeus clenching his jaw at the thought of Regulus already being one of his favourites. 

Avery snickered. "Always so ready to snap, Alex. And then you wonder why nobody talks to you at Hogwarts besides us."

"Why would I want to talk to somebody else, Avery? You are everything I need," she said.

He put a hand on his heart and whispered. "Stop flattering me or you're going to have a new betrothed."

"You wish," she finished the matter because she noticed how Regulus was starting to get uncomfortable. He was fidgeting the Horcrux on his finger and looking at it.

This happened often, he gets easily insecure. Alex's apathy and indifference made him believe that she's not interested. Maybe she isn't, but she cares enough. 

She hated physical touch and affection but let him sleep next to her and sometimes hug her or hold her hand. She hated any demonstration of fondness but she did it because it meant so much to him. Things would be quite different if he wasn't around. She wouldn't have problems in showing her real personality that she only used with the Death Eaters. Alex wouldn't need a character for so long.

But in this moment, the thought 'what if he doesn't like my true self?' was spinning thru her head. He couldn't cancel the wedding, could he? She didn't even tell him it was anticipated.

Regulus knew some of her basic tasks and that she was a cold person, but nothing about all the plot, scheming, murder and torture. It didn't make any sense how he knew what Death Eaters do for the cause but he kind of didn't expect it coming from her. Is that what people do when they like someone? Alex thought so.

Looked at the faces that were staring her, she realised she spent some minutes in silence. "All of you, leave for the meeting. I need to speak to Regulus. Severus has been training to Apparate three people, I'm sure he can manage."

They stood up, but Thadeus opened his mouth. "Stop ordering me around, I'm not your pet."

Her head tilted. "You're still doing as I say, aren't you?"

She smiled and waved when she saw his jaw clenched.

Her smile totally vanished when he was out of her camp of vision. Now facing Regulus, she saw a contemplative look on his face. She didn't know that, but he was wondering how many times she faked happiness in front of him and he didn't notice.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

He just nodded while she poured a shot of firewhiskey into a glass.

"Drink it and follow my recommendations," she gave the glass to him. "I won't lie, it's going to hurt, so a bit of liquid courage is good. Seat at the table and be quiet. Don't speak to him, don't look him in the eye. You can only speak when he talks directly to you, but be careful, sometimes it's a rhetorical question, he likes to talk like that. Only refer him as 'my Lord', he doesn't allow disrespect. When you're marked, your arm is going to sting every time he summons you, you should go to him as fast as possible. You'll be accompanied of another Death eater in your first tasks until he decides you're ready. Don't fail, or you will be punished. Don't show mercy, or you will be punished. Got it?"

Regulus was paralyzed, staring at her eyes. As if just in that moment, he understood what he was getting himself into. Not because of himself, but because of his family, the Blacks. Anything to don't be consider a blood-traitor.

She sighed. "You can't do this in front of him. Don't panic. Don't stutter. You'll be consider weak by him and the others. It's a bad way to start."

"Okay," he whispered, almost inaudible.

"I'll be with you the entire time and I'll leave you home afterwards." 

He grabbed the bottle in front of him and took a long sip. When he finished, he got up and took her hand. "I'm ready."

They walked until the door of the Leaky Cauldron, where they could Apparate to the Malfoy Manor.

\--------------------

The large closed wooden doors opened when she transfigured her robes into the Death Eaters', a signal that he was inside. Avery and Severus were already on their seats with so many other faces that she knew very well. Thadeus, Evan and Barty standing in front of the table. 

Evan looked like he was going to be sick, and her godfather, Bentley, was sending him an apologetically look. Barty was almost smiling in excitement while Thadeus was unbothered. Regulus took a hesitant step towards his friends. 

Voldemort grinned. "We were waiting for you two," she headed to her seat beside Rodolphus. "Alexandra, your father had a task and couldn't join us today. Take his seat."

What? Everybody seemed to have the same thought. The chair reserved to the Dark Lord's his right-hand...? She walked to his direction. His grin amplifying as she sat beside him. 

Theodore Nott was sitting in front of her, at the Dark Lord's left side, with Harold Avery and Clifford Mulciber beside him. All of them smiling at her. 

Alastair Lestrange and Bentley Rosier were sitting next to her, Lestrange squeezing her hand under the table, amazed by the subtle promise of her being the next right-hand.

"My friends, we are here today to welcome the newest members of our ranks, I know their abilities will be very useful with us. Bartemius Crouch, Thadeus Nott, Evan Rosier and Regulus Black. Two of them being spawns of Theodore Nott and Bentley Rosier, my oldest friends. I grant the fathers the honour of giving them the mark."

Theo and Ben stood up and went to their sons. 

Evan was the first one, Rosier pressed the tip of his wand into his son's left forearm and squirmed when he screamed. He spent almost thirty seconds screaming until he passed out. Thadeus was the next one, he was fighting the urge to scream but he failed at the last moments. He tripped but managed to sit at the table, Avery next to him. 

The youngest Rosier was levitated upstairs to rest, while his father and Theo sat at their chairs again.

Voldemort spoke again. "Bartemius, come here."

"Yes, my Lord," he gladly went for the Dark Lord, quite skipping. 

Voldemort roughly pressed his wand into Barty's left forearm without a warning, but the boy didn't scream. The only indication that he was in pain was his body convulsing. Quickly, he was sitting in his knew chair. 

Suddenly, Regulus was the only one left and Alex's guts started to twist. She was nervous for him, but her face was indifferent like Severus'. "My Lord, if you will, I would like to give the Dark Mark to Regulus."

Few would dare such question, but in some way, she knew he wouldn't care.

"Yes, Alexandra, you may."

She went to Regulus and noticed he was shaking. She grabbed his left forearm and stroked his skin where she knew in a few moments would have something like a muggle tattoo.

He didn't scream, he cried. She winced at the sound she had never heard. Regulus was in so much pain he couldn't even process the feeling, he begged it to be over. He couldn't take the pain anymore, so he passed out into Alexandra's arms. 

She hold his body and slowly rested him on the floor. 

Stare was all she could do, but she came to her senses fast. "I'm sorry, Reggie," she pointed her hand at him. _"Rennervate."_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only 16 and I'm writing this for fun. I hope you like it! (If you have any ideas for scenes or plots, just comment below). I love you you all! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
